Sublimation
by Amaiko
Summary: Sometimes Hinata is a little frustrating as a partner, but things usually work out in the end. After all, she's sworn to please him. KabuHina. Explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I told y'all the next one would be porn. :D**

**This, as you can see by the "part one of two" was going to be much longer, but for some reason, this fic would _not_write. I had it in my head, but once I actually started to type, it just sputtered and died. I probably spent about an hour muttering "Write, damn you, write! WHY WON'T YOU WRITE YOU FILTHY ROTTEN FILTHFIC, WHY YOU-" **

**So, fun times. It was getting late, and I have a headache and a dishwasher to empty, so I cut it in two and will follow up with the rest reasonably soon.**

**Sublimation: 01**

"You know, you aren't doing yourself any favors, acting like this," Kabuto said and pinched her clit hard.

Hinata didn't answer, but he never thought she would: she swallowed instead, her legs trembling a little as his hand continued to move. He glanced at the clock, then added another finger to the two already inside her.

She whimpered and her hips bucked against his hand, once before she managed to get herself back under control. It was a visible struggle and not a very lovely one.

Kabuto's eyes narrowed and he bit back a sigh. "Arching into my hand? One would almost think that you _want_ to come," he said, and twisted his wrist just so to reach a certain spot inside that almost always sent her over the edge. He brushed it as lightly as he could and Hinata yelped.

He cut into her cry with a sharp "Not until I say so! Or you'll be quite sorry otherwise," then removed his fingers, folded his arms and stared at her. "You're just not very good at holding out, are you? If I were torturing you for information, I'd have all of Konoha's secrets in less than fifteen minutes. I thought all kunoichi were trained in this, but you come far, far too easily, Hinata-chan."

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered, eyes clenched shut. Her breasts rose and fell with each deep, heavy breath and Kabuto watched them with appreciation until he reminded himself that this was training, not pleasure. As nice as it was to overwhelm Hinata with orgasms until she could barely think or stand, her lack of control in this area was a glaring weakness that he simply could not abide: the fact that it also cut out several pleasant games that Kabuto wanted very much to play with her was simply added motivation for helping her correct it. She'd probably conditioned herself into it, given the limited privacy of the Hyuuga estates, but he was reasonably certain she could be retrained to overcome it.

She had shown limited progress from their previous sessions: this was the third so far, and while she was getting better, she was simply not doing it quickly enough. The cornerstone of their agreement was that she would strive to please him in all ways and she mostly succeeded, but even though she seemed to be more than willing to learn in this, her practical application was lacking.

Enough: the clock was ticking.

He knelt and blew lightly over her clit, then lapped teasingly at her folds, running his fingers between them. Hinata moaned and the cot creaked as she thrashed.

"You're soaking wet," he whispered against her clit, then licked it gently. "You just can't hold out, can you? Do you like me that much?"

"N-no...I-I...K-Ka-Ka-bu-to-san--"

"No, you don't like me?"

"NO! N-no." Her breaths were hitching in a way that sounded less like orgasm and more like tears. "I-I c-can't...Y-you're t-too g-good and I-I'm j-just n-not...I-I'm s-sorry," she whispered and covered her face with her hands. Through the wall of her fingers, a sob slipped out.

_Oh, not good. This is much too soon. _

While he certainly enjoyed pushing and tormenting and twisting his cute little doll's boundaries, the last thing he wanted or needed was for her to reawaken her formerly crippling fears of failure and humiliation and start binding them to the idea of sex with him: it would not only undo everything he had managed to accomplish so far, but blight all his future efforts as well. Pain was a nothing to her, but not being up to the task, not being skilled enough, not pleasing him--_that way danger lies_.

_And how it must burn for her, being only quite good in a lair full of geniuses. _

He sighed and used his dry hand to push his glasses back up on his nose. "Well. Barely twenty minutes, but it's the longest you've managed to go so far. It's disappointing, but you are right. In a way."

Hinata's fingers slipped apart, just slightly.

"If someone had been crippled all their life and only just had their legs restored to them, you'd hardly expect them to be able to run a marathon right away, correct? And, well, you weren't really trained intensively for this like the other kunoichi: no seduction missions allowed for the heir of the Hyuuga. So, it's not surprising that you're having trouble. " He nuzzled against her inner thigh, the skin warm and soft against his cheek and gave that soft, pretty skin a cheerful nip. "But you get better every time and that's what counts, isn't it? I'll have you resisting me for hours on end yet."

She lowered her hands so that they no longer covered her eyes; the newly revealed skin was swollen and blotchy. "But--"

"For now," he continued, cutting her off "we'll put training aside and just enjoy ourselves while Lord Orochimaru is away...so, relax and let niisan spoil you for a bit."

Her hands came down completely but she folded them over her breasts instead of winding her fingers into his hair as she usually did. "I d-don't deserve it."

_This is getting out of hand._ "Hinata," he snapped, "did you or did you not give yourself to me to do with as I please? Yes? Right now, it pleases me to have you come as hard as you possibly can from my tongue and fingers: be silent, be screaming, I don't care. And after that, it's my turn, where you can repent as much as you want however you want: hands, lips, breasts, a combination; again, I don't care. I'm trying to be nice to you: don't make me turn you over my knee."

Hinata's eyes went very wide and her entire body flushed. "Oh!"

He gave her a small, sweet smile. Physical chastisement was an area he hadn't meant to move into for a while yet, not until she stopped over-thinking her every move towards him and actually starting initiating sexual contact on her own. She was still too hesitant and fumbling, still unable (or unwilling) to do more than wrap her arms around him and press shy kisses against his throat while they fucked. Once she was more comfortable, things would move very differently...

"Kabuto-nii," she whispered and he looked up.

For just a moment he could see her studying him, her eyes heavy with some expression that he couldn't place. Not for the first time did the thought that she might be faking all or some of her reactions float through his head but he usually dismissed it: his spies had watched her back in Konoha and there was no great difference in her behavior then or here; her reactions to various situations all fell within the parameters of his calculations. But the Hyuuga, more than anyone, knew how to carry themselves in the midst of scrutiny and he hadn't even begun to touch the depths of her. _Years and years--_

"P-please," she added and raised her hips slightly.

That earned her a kiss and his pulse stuttered a bit at the heat and taste of her mouth: close to his physical ideal she might be, but that wasn't what made him crave her kisses or her small hands or lately, even the sound of her voice. _Just pheromones_, he thought, _sexual chemistry, as obnoxious as it is thrilling. I really don't want to be thinking of your breasts in the middle of a dissection, but you're here now, might as well make the best of it... _

Her eyes had closed: he kissed the lids and licked drops of sweat off her cheek, tangling his fingers in the silky mess of her hair. Hinata's breasts moved against his chest with each breath she took and he cupped the right one: he truly hated being so predictable but he simply couldn't pass them up. Kabuto gave the nipple a quick pinch, then licked it, sucked at the tip, bit: while she whimpered, he slipped away and scraped his fingers down her belly, his short nails leaving faint marks that reddened quickly. The girl was covered in sweat by the time he came to rest between her thighs, the air in the tiny room thick with her scent. His fingers found her still damp from their earlier exertions and it only took a few minutes of slow probing before she was openly squirming and his palm glistened with her fluids.

"Such a good girl," he told her, smiling. "You really do aim to please."

Spreading her legs as wide as they would go, he leaned in until his lips brushed her clitoris, then abruptly moved away again. A tiny mewl was the result of this action, but he ignored it and stroked the wetness on the inside of her thighs, massaging them gently. When his hands started to slip closer, she tensed and he promptly disappointed her.

"A-Ah! K-Kabuto-nii!"

"What's wrong?" he asked, feigning confusion, and pressed down a little harder. "You've enjoyed this in the past...If you don't like anal sex, just say so." A short moan was his only reply and he eased his finger in, grinning. Perhaps he had been a little hasty involving it in their play, but he'd gone to great lengths to make their first time one that Hinata would never be able to forget without brainwashing, as well as one that satisfied him in every way he wanted, since he'd had no way of knowing whether or not there would be a second time at that point. Besides, it wasn't as quite as bad as that: while Hinata was clearly aroused by anal sex after he was actually inside her, she became flushed and twitchy at the preparation points and she'd nearly screamed the one time he'd rimmed her. It had, he thought as he idly inserted a second finger and Hinata bit down on her hand, probably something to do with delicacy about cleanliness issues, though she was always as clean as a little cat.

He was thrusting harder now, and Hinata had clapped both hands over her mouth, a sure sign she was having trouble stifling her cries. Well, he'd teased her long enough and his erection was progressing past the point where he could easily keep his arousal at a comfortable level. He caught up her right thigh with his free hand and buried his face in her cunt.

_Mmmm._ Strange that he, someone who became uncontrollably agitated when even the smallest, slightest thing was out of place could so thoroughly enjoy something so messy. His glasses were smeared, his hands would need immediate washing and he was dirtying his pants but none of it mattered as long as Hinata cried out so beautifully while her sweet fluids flooded his mouth. His hands shook. She needed to come, right now, or he was going to die from arousal or at the very least faint.

God, he was going to have a very stern talk with himself after this.

He caught her clit between his teeth and that did it: she was twisting, crying, and going to pull his hair out by the roots if she gripped any harder. He continued to lick while she rode the spasms out (she kicked him in the side of the head and he was almost sure it was entirely accidental): when she finally quieted, he gave her a last kiss and left for the bathroom to wash his hands.

Returning, he found her flushed and silent, watching for him. He undressed as she looked on, carefully folding his clothing and putting them aside on the room's desk, taking his time. Once finished, he moved towards the bed; she shifted her legs aside so he could sit, and he held out a hand, smiling at her.

"Your turn."


	2. Sublimation: 02

Note: This fic probably wins the "fic that did not even remotely match what I originally had in my head" award. Aside from the last two chapters of Muma, I have never had more trouble writing a fic then this one: it would not let itself be written and when it did, it didn't match the plot I had inside my head. For example: originally, Kabuto was supposed to start suspecting that Sasuke is spying on him and Hinata when they're together (spoiler: he is); he was also supposed to brood briefly over the fact that there are large chunks of his past that he can't remember thanks to Sasori's manipulations and therefore he can't really be sure he was a sexually blank slate before Hinata (also, Daddy Issues because his father never noticed anything was wrong while he was under Sasori's control), and finally, Kabuto was supposed to have a serious reflection at the end over whether he's growing too attached to Hinata and what he's going to do about it.

Suffice to say that none of the above happens and will have to be worked into other fic.

Also: wtf, has all the NejiHina fandom dried up and blown away?

Also the second: again, I meant to write the actual intercourse but my inspiration ran dry and it would not write. My apologies.

**Sublimation: 02**

Hinata took Kabuto's hand with fingers that were covered in sweat and trembled slightly.

"A-Ahh..so now, I..."

"Punish yourself. Repent to my heart's content," he said, with a smile calculated to increase her discomfort: the tremors in her hand increased and he closed his fingers more firmly around hers, both to steady and to warn. _Time to push my pretty doll a little farther_. "However, now that I'm thinking about it, I have just one condition..."

"O-Oh. What c-condition?"

He tipped her chin up with his free hand and waited for her eyes to meet his. Her glance darted, settled on his face for a second, was away again in another instant, then finally, slowly, returned, but even then, Hinata looked more at his eyebrows and nose than his eyes. _What a job I have before me. You're very, very lucky that you're so much fun_. Though, perhaps this enduring timidity was his fault for letting matters proceed as quickly they had: he didn't _have_ to say yes to Hinata's insane proposal right away; he could have waited, left her dangling on the hook to be reeled in slowly, at his pleasure...

Hinata was biting her lip raw as she waited for his reply: that was unacceptable. He leaned forward, catching her mouth with his and flicked his tongue against her abused lip, then sucked it gently, enjoying the faint salt taste of her blood. "Enough of that."

"S-Sorry." Her gaze slid away once more. "I-I'm t-trying...I'll make up for it."

He came closer until they were nose-to-nose, resting his forehead against hers. Her eyes were downcast, thick lashes casting shadows on her cheeks. "You do keep saying that Hinata, and I still haven't seen any real result."

She murmured something incoherently, her heartbeat hammering in his ears. If her blood rushed any faster, she was going to faint. "Do I have to start plying you with aphrodisiacs to get what I want? Remember how beautifully uninhibited you were the last time you had some? But you didn't like the way you felt afterwards, did you."

"No," she whispered. He could tell from her altered breathing and drooping posture that she was trying her best to calm down. _Gently, gently. Play your part well, and you'll have such nice things from me, pet_. He stroked her hair, enjoying the feel of the strong, silky strands as he ran them between his fingers. One of these days he was going to tie her hair back so she couldn't use it to hid from him during sex, but not right now. Perhaps he'd tie her up as well: she was one of those people who would probably find it oddly comforting after she got over her initial anxiety at being restrained. If she was bound, no worrying about reciprocation, no fear of clumsy foolishness: just simple, mindless obedience to his whims. Oh yes, definitely someday. And then, maybe--if she performed _especially_ well, and once he could be reasonably certain all sharp implements and potential weaponry had been removed from their trysting place--he would allow her the pleasure of using him as well...

"Kabuto-san--"

"Niisan," he corrected. Somehow his hands had moved to her back without him noticing, his fingers finding and carefully smoothing away all the tense spots. _She does need to relax, otherwise we'll be going nowhere very quickly_. "And stop with the "sorry"; instead, make an effort to remember next time."

"I w-will. Um, about your 'condition'..?"

"Oh, that," he said with a fine air of nonchalance. "I'd nearly forgotten. Well, my condition is that you do as you please with me--I want a memorable penitence, my Kushinada--but you're not allowed to suck, or even touch, my cock until I say you can. You rely far too much on blow jobs to please me, Hinata-chan: it's time you broadened your repertoire a bit. Oh, and you have twenty minutes to convince me."

Hinata gulped down a breath and her entire body tensed: the muscles he had so recently soothed became like stone. Blow jobs were the one action Hinata was reasonably confident in: her technique still needed refinement, but it undeniably pleased Kabuto and her manner became strangely calm and sure while she was sucking on him. Perhaps she liked the illusion of control or that Kabuto was in the respondent position for once, but whatever the reason, her composure was curious.

And quite arousing.

"I-I d-don't...I-I'll do my b-best, b-but..."

"Hinata," he said with austere gentleness, "the clock is ticking."

She took a deep breath. "Y-Yes. Yes."

He watched her calmly, wondering how and where she would begin. She responded to kisses but never initiated them (unless she was drugged or trying to prove that she was up to the task of sleeping with him: their first clumsy kiss was still a vivid image in his mind) and her only other experience was wrapping her arms around him and holding on for dear life as he fucked her. Perhaps she would adopt some of the things she had done under the aphrodisiac's influence, perhaps she would copy him, perhaps--

Her fingers brushed against his jaw, cutting his train of thought and he willed himself to stay perfectly still. He wasn't fond of having his face touched and surely she would know better than to try and take his glasses off. The hand not tracing his jaw drifted over to his neck and her thumb stroked the hollow of his throat, the movement jerky and inept.

Hinata swallowed twice, her eyes on his mouth, but she went the safer route and kissed his neck, her lips rough and cold. Trembling, she drew a path up to his ear with the tip of her tongue, then timidly sucked at his earlobe. _She is copying me. Not terribly surprising_, he thought and made an encouraging noise despite her lukewarm efforts. She left his earlobe and he opened his eyes, just in time to watch her visibly steel herself, then lean forward and kiss his mouth. He grinned against her lips, then closed his eyes again. Hinata was a terrible kisser when she was the one leading and this kiss was so very reminiscent of the one she'd given him when he'd demanded that she convince him that she was serious about bargaining away her body to him; a graceless gesture that confused pressure with desire and she was shaking as badly now as she had been then. Kabuto wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer; perhaps that would hearten her. _The clock is ticking..._

Her tongue slipped between his lips and he sighed, obediently opening his mouth. She was still very frightened but here and there she was starting to discover a rhythm and he did his best to match her, hoping to lead her to the correct way. _Ah..and there...good girl_. He leaned into her and she deepened the kiss, her hands coming down to rest on his chest.

"Good," he whispered, breaking the kiss: their mouths were very wet. "Keep on. There are other places I want to feel your mouth."

Hinata looked off into the distance after his words, a thoughtful expression wrinkling her face. Her hands stroked his chest absently and he moved back against her fingers, trying to encourage her. Hesitantly, she touched one of his nipples, then progressed to stroking it and he moaned softly in response, nuzzling his face into her neck. Emboldened, she continued for a few minutes, increasing the pressure until she was pinching it gently: then with some further direction from him, she pushed him to lay back against the pillows and brought her mouth to his skin.

She was clearly, obviously copying him as her tongue flicked at his nipple, but he didn't care. Oh yes, more of this. Hinata sucked and licked and grew bolder, leaving his nipples to nuzzle at his belly and rub her face against the line of hair that led to his increasingly painful erection.

"All right, you've convinced me!" he gasped as her mouth returned to his nipples: she was getting audacious enough to nip. "Time limit's off; do entirely as you please."

Hinata was cruel enough to stay at his chest, suckling and stroking for a few more minutes after his declaration, but then she bent down and Kabuto closed his eyes, feeling her warm breath drift against the head of his cock. Her muscles loosened, her heart quieted: Hinata was dropping down into that odd state of calm once more as her soft mouth began to suck and lap at his straining erection.

Her tongue traced the vein on the underside of his cock as her hands brushed over his thighs, her nails digging in lightly. Kisses so soft and insubstantial that he could barely register them were pressed up and down his length and Kabuto blew out a short, mildly frustrated breath. Now that the time limit had been removed, Hinata seemed to be taking a leaf from his book, making her hard-won blow job a long, drawn out tease, her small fingers alternating between stroking his thighs and squeezing his balls delicately. He nibbled the inside of his lip. Revenge?

Her mouth suddenly closed around his cock and for one divine moment she sucked hard, but then she released him and gave the head another of her gentle, careful little licks, collecting his sticky moisture on the tip of her pink tongue. _Definitely revenge_.

She rose suddenly, startling him a bit and kissed him hard, one hand keeping a firm grip on his cock. He murmured polite surprise and let her control the pace as her tongue pushed rather aggressively against his, tasting pre-come and Hinata. A pure, hot pleasure spiked through him and he moaned into her mouth.

"Y-You like it," she whispered, breaking the kiss. "Cleaning your come off me with your t-tongue, I mean." Her hand squeezed him, more from nervousness than anything else, but it was strong enough to make him groan. "I-I t-try to please you...I know that I don't do as well as I should."

"You're doing quite well right now," he said and was not a little shocked at how much effort it took to keep his voice even and natural. "I know you keep your word."

She bent back to his lap again and Kabuto gripped the sheets as she started her cunning little torture again. Hinata would suck fiercely on him one moment and switch to a truly awful gentleness the next, and Kabuto was being slowly, but surely overcome by the excruciating desire to grab her by the hair and fuck her tormenting mouth until she wept and his come ran down her throat.

_Not yet, not yet, she's not ready for that yet_, he chanted over and over, trying his utmost to focus. _Act like an impetuous idiot and you'll ruin everything...arghh, you're a little_ fiend.

What was she doing _now_?

_Oh. She's cupping her magnificent breasts and rubbing them against my cock while she sucks me off...that's all..._

His mind had gone completely hazy with lust, but he managed to open one eye enough to look down and watch Hinata's black head and her sweet, busy mouth. The sight of his aching cock nestled between the soft, hot skin of her breasts was nearly enough to send him over the edge, but he held on, gritting his teeth even as his hips thrust involuntarily towards her mouth. _Just one... just one moment more..._

Hinata glanced up and her eyes met his. She slowly leaned forward and ran her tongue up and down the slit of his cock, keeping his gaze all the while.

_Fiend, fiend, WITCH!_

A high whine somehow escaped his clenched teeth and he was spurting all over her face and breasts, decorating her in sticky white as his entire body shuddered, trying to shake out the pleasure. Before Hinata could pull away, he scooped her up and dropped her on the cot, pinning her down with his body. She squirmed and whimpered as he cleaned her with long swipes of his tongue: first her face, then, slowly and thoroughly, her breasts. Gradually, his body settled and his mind calmed but he continued his ministrations, laving every inch of her breasts with his mouth, pausing every now and then to leave a mark for her to remember this by. He hummed absently as he suckled a nipple: Hinata had recovered enough to wind her hands in his hair and was sighing quietly. Her hips rocked against his and he rubbed against her in turn, then touched her cunt, dabbed the wetness he found on her breast and licked it off.

"Ready for your fuck?" he whispered into her throat and she nodded, eyes heavy-lidded. "Ask me to come inside."

"P-Please, Kabuto-nii...I w-want you to...i-inside me..." She seemed to gain courage and the rest came out on a rush, but steady and coherent all the same. "Please, Kabuto-nii, fuck me. I want you to."

He laughed, unable to help it. "I want to, too," he acknowledged, spread her legs wide, and let himself in.


End file.
